Princesa, por amor (AU)
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger, heredera de los hoteles GR, y Ron Weasley, príncipe heredero del trono de Inglaterra, empezaron con mal pie. Pero su relación fue evolucionando hasta que ambos se enamoraron. ¿Cómo será su noviazgo ahora que son una pareja de verdad?, ¿cómo les irá a sus amigos y enemigos? Descúbrelo en la segunda parte de "Princesa, por la fuerza". [Romione], [Hanny]
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**"PRINCESA, POR AMOR" ("Princesa, por la fuerza II")**

 _Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de "Princesa, por la fuerza". La historia continúa. Si visitáis mi blog (enlace en mi perfil), podréis ver el nuevo póster que hice para este fanfic. Espero que os guste y me acompañéis en esta "nueva" aventura._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

A Hermione no le gustaba nada la caza. Para ella, cazar animales indefensos no podía ser un pasatiempo y mucho menos considerarse un deporte, era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de pertenecer a la familia real de los Weasley. Entre la realeza, el asunto de la caza era ya una tradición, y aunque la última generación de Weasleys no la practicaba demasiado, de tarde en tarde, los pelirrojos viajaban juntos a sus padres y sus primos a Escocia para participar de ello.

Y allí se encontraba, en una de las majestuosas habitaciones del castillo de Balmoral, observando su propio reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Había vivido su primera vez sólo unos días atrás y se sentía la misma mujer, y a la vez, distinta. Qué contradictorio y fascinante a la vez. ¿Notarían los demás que algo había cambiado? Entonces sintió unas manos grandes apoyándose sobre sus hombros, y una voz profunda que le hablaba al oído.

—Qué guapa estás por la mañana, te sienta bien el aire del campo —susurró Ron.

—Gracias —replicó ella mientras se volvía buscando su boca para besarlo.

—Pero no me recibas así de cariñosa que no saldremos de la habitación —bromeó el pelirrojo. Hermione rio y se levantó de la silla.

—Ya sabes que no voy a acompañaros a cazar —aseguró muy seria.

—Lo sé, no habrá caza este viaje, al menos no por mi parte —prometió el príncipe—. Además, tenemos que recibir a Wilkes, viene a hacernos algunas fotos.

—Pues no le hagamos esperar —exclamó Hermione dándole una palmada en el trasero a su novio y corriendo delante de él.

—¡Ey! —Ron salió disparado tras ella, abandonando la habitación.

—Míralos —dijo la princesa estrechando los ojos—, yo diría que algo ha pasado entre ellos.

—Claro —contestó Harry con tranquilidad—, se han enamorado.

—No, Harry —Ginny se acercó más a él para que nadie del servicio pudiera escucharlos en aquel pasillo—, me refiero a algo más palpable… —Ante la cara de póker del moreno, Ginny concretó— más físico, ¿me entiendes?

—Pues…

—¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo se miran y cómo se comportan desde que llegamos a Balmoral?

—La verdad es que no, me cuesta apartar la mirada de mi preciosa novia —replicó el conde de Bath.

—Dios, Harry —Ginny se arrojó a su cuello y lo besó con todas sus ganas. Pero reaccionó unos instantes después—. No me descentres, que estaba sacando conclusiones sobre mi hermano y Hermione —se quejó con gesto divertido. Harry sonrió.

—Quizá tengas razón, y ya hayan probado las mieles del amor al completo.

* * *

—¿Era necesario que viniera Malfoy? —gruñó Ron.

—Me temo que sus padres y los tuyos se llevan bien, es inevitable que los inviten —dijo Hermione.

—Buenos días, altezas —Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante los presentes, aunque su mirada metálica estaba fija en Ginevra—. Hace buen tiempo, será una gran cacería.

—Yo no voy a participar, tengo un compromiso oficial —informó el príncipe. Hermione se aferró a su brazo y se alejaron del grupo.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que Harry le habría borrado de la cara sin contemplaciones.

—Yo sí iré, y Harry, ¿verdad? —El moreno asintió, no iba a dejarla sola con Malfoy, aunque la caza tampoco fuera su afición favorita.

—Estupendo, cuantos más seamos, mejor —aseguró Draco sin rastro de molestia.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad había renunciado a Ginny?, ¿de verdad buscaba llevarse bien con ellos? Le costaba tanto confiar en él, pero parecía estar ganándose a la princesa.

Adam Wilkes les hizo unas cuantas fotografías para después confeccionar un reportaje sobre los días de vacaciones estivales de la pareja real en Escocia. Después, Ron y Hermione disfrutaron de una agradable tarde paseando por los inmensos prados y bosques que rodeaban el castillo de Balmoral. Decidieron cenar al aire libre, Sirius y Remus los custodiaban a cierta distancia, para darles intimidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto ahora, Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Quieres decir con… todo esto? —La joven hizo aspavientos con los brazos para señalar la naturaleza que les rodeaba y a sus guardaespaldas.

—Sí, ¿cómo te sientes siendo la futura princesa de Gales? —Hermione tomó la mano del pelirrojo.

—Me da un poco de miedo y vértigo, supone una gran responsabilidad y mucho sacrificio para alguien como yo que ama tanto su libertad y anonimato.

—Lo sé —dijo Ron con una sonrisa apagada.

—Pero… —Hermione apretó ligeramente la mano de Ron, haciendo que éste la mirase a los ojos— Ahora mismo no querría ser otra cosa que tu novia y tu futura esposa.

El príncipe agrandó la sonrisa, y se llevó la mano de su novia a los labios, para besarla.

Era una tarea muy exigente y tendría que dejar muchas cosas atrás, cosas que ella amaba, pero estaba muy enamorada de Ron, quería estar con él, a su lado en cada paso que diera hacia su reinado y compartir con él toda su vida. Hermione había comprendido que, si bien aquella aventura comenzó como una obligación impuesta, se había convertido ahora en una decisión personal. Sería princesa, pero por amor.

* * *

Tonks no podía ocultar su sonrisa mientras se despedía de Remus Lupin con unos mensajes de móvil. Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo una chica del servicio—, sus padres quieren que baje al salón principal.

—¿Para qué? –preguntó desconcertada. No recordaba haber cometido ninguna imprudencia últimamente como para que quisieran hablar con ella.

—Lo siento, señorita, no me lo han dicho.

—Está bien, diles que ahora bajo.

Tonks no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de boca de sus padres. No habían contado con su opinión, ni siquiera le habían consultado sobre sus compromisos en los próximos días. Sólo parecía importarles que al fin, su hija, ya nada jovencita, conociera a posibles candidatos a marido.

—Se trata de Marcus Flint y Anthony Goldstein —anunció Ted Tonks con solemnidad—, el primero viene de una familia multimillonaria, el segundo, además de dinero, tiene título nobiliario, su padre es el marqués de Huntley.

—¿Qué te parece, cariño? —preguntó Andrómeda— ¿No te parecen buenos candidatos?

—Pero… —Tonks intentó decir algo, sin embargo, la voz de su madre se lo impidió.

—He concertado ya una cita con cada uno, para esta misma semana, para que sepas cuanto antes cuál de los dos te gusta más. Me han dicho que Anthony es más guapo, pero Marcus es más rico —dijo entre risitas.

Tonks quería salir corriendo de aquel salón. Lo que tanto temían ella y Remus había pasado. Sus padres se habían cansado de esperar y ya le estaban buscando un futuro marido. Y sintió miedo de contárselo a su novio, sabía que podría afectarle demasiado. Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿de quién? A fin de cuentas, todos sus amigos salían o estaban enamorados de personas con dinero y hasta títulos.

* * *

Oliver Wood contemplaba la bonita sonrisa de su acompañante femenina. No tenía pensado salir esa noche, pero el encuentro de por la tarde le hizo cambiar de opinión. Había acompañado a sus padres en la inauguración de una nueva exposición en una de sus galerías de arte, no pensaba quedarse mucho rato. Caminaba, distraído, entre cuadros y esculturas hasta que una voz femenina lo llamó por su nombre. Cuando se volvió hacia aquella voz, la vio. Ella le contó que le gustaba el arte desde niña, pasión que compartía con su madre. Estuvieron conversando sobre arte y otros temas hasta que Oliver se dejó llevar por un impulso y le propuso cenar juntos por la noche.

—Entonces, ¿has olvidado ya a Granger? —preguntó la chica mientras movía ligeramente la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano.

—Sí… no te voy a mentir, si pienso en ella todavía me duele, pero el orgullo, fui un imbécil por aguantar tanto tiempo. ¿Tú olvidaste a tu aristócrata? —replicó Oliver.

—Sí, ahora ya sí… Además, realmente nunca estuve con él, porque siempre tuvo en su mente a la princesa —explicó.

—Así que estamos los dos libres y sin compromiso, señorita Chang. —La miró con aire seductor y levantó su copa.

—Eso parece, señor Wood —Cho le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que movía su copa para brindar con Oliver—. No quiero saber nada más de la aristocracia, con Cedric y Harry tuve bastante, en lo sucesivo, prefiero verme con plebeyos como yo —bromeó la morena con una divertida mueca, Oliver se carcajeó.

* * *

Snape lo había liberado por ese día de sus tareas reales y Ron aprovechó para disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines de Buckingham junto a su novia. La llevó hasta un rincón donde había un par de columpios de madera, donde Ginevra y él se columpiaban bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, su hermano mayor, que ya por entonces estaba delicado de salud y solía evitar actividades físicas.

—Charlie se sentaba ahí, sobre ese tronco, y Ginny y yo competíamos para ver quien llegaba más alto —contaba Ron con cierta melancolía. Hermione no soltaba su mano—, ven, siéntate conmigo.

El príncipe tiró de ella con delicadeza, se sentó en uno de los columpios y Hermione se dispuso a sentarse en el otro.

—Pero siéntate aquí —dijo señalando su regazo.

—No pretenderás que nos columpiemos sentados así, ¿verdad? —preguntó una temerosa Hermione.

—Tranquila, nada de lo que hagamos comprometerá tu integridad física —aseguró el príncipe—, quizá otra cosa sí —susurró contra su cuello cuando la tuvo ya sentada en su regazo.

—¿Qué insinúas… Ron?… —musitó ella en respuesta a los besos que recibía en el cuello.

Ya no hubo más palabras, la propia Hermione lo impidió al besar los labios del pelirrojo con ardientes ganas. Habían hecho el amor ya varias veces, pero parecía que nunca tenían bastante y aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad de besarse y acariciarse que pudiera surgir. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban "la pasión de los primeros meses"? Deseaba que no terminase nunca. Ron la sujetaba con firmeza rodeando su cintura con un brazo, la otra mano la tenía bien empleada en acariciar su muslo, y no tardó en colarse debajo de la falda, haciendo que su respiración se alterase.

Hermione agradeció que estuvieran sentados dándole la espalda al palacio, de manera que nadie pudiera ver realmente lo que pasaba en aquel columpio. Pero eso no evitó que se sobresaltasen al escuchar la voz de un hombre del servicio, situado a pocos metros de ellos.

—Discúlpenme, alteza —rogó el hombre, con cierto apuro—. Sus padres desean verle.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo voy.

Hermione se había puesto de pie, y se arreglaba la falda disimuladamente. El pelirrojo contenía la risa.

—¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de algo? —preguntó apurada.

—Es probable. —Ron sonreía con pillería.

—¡Serás idiota, Ronald Weasley! —gritó la castaña al tiempo que le daba un azote en el brazo.

—A mí me encanta que te cueste tanto disimular.

Ignorando la suave agresión de su novia, Ron la agarró por la cintura y la sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. Hermione iba a replicarle algo, él lo sabía por la expresión de su cara, pero la hizo callar con un beso.

—A mí me encanta tu manera de zanjar las discusiones —aseguró la castaña justo antes de besarlo ella, abrazada a su cuello.

Sus carcajadas y bromas podían escucharse desde uno de los porches de palacio, donde un taciturno Snape trataba de concentrarse en la redacción de un documento. El moreno torció aún más el gesto, se crispaba con tanta felicidad juvenil.

—Esperemos que esta felicidad dure mucho… por el bien de todos —manifestó en voz alta pero para sí mismo.

* * *

Harry Potter no esperaba visita aquella mañana. Por eso se sorprendió cuando su mayordomo anunció la presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Qué quería de él la mismísima duquesa de Devonshire? Un poco por curiosidad y un mucho por caballerosidad, indicó al servicio que la hicieran pasar hasta el salón donde se encontraba.

—Señor, la duquesa de Devonshire —anunció el mayordomo. Harry se levantó de inmediato para recibirla.

Bellatrix apareció ataviada con un caro y escueto vestido veraniego de color violeta. Su sola imagen cortaba la respiración. Qué bien le sentaban los años a aquella mujer. No por nada se rumoreaba que había hecho algún pacto con el diablo para mantenerse siempre hermosa. Pero también se rumoreaba que se había acostado al mismo tiempo con un padre y con su hijo mientras la mujer del primero miraba. Bellatriz Lestrange siempre sería la protagonista de gran cantidad de habladurías, y a juzgar por su actitud, parecía divertirle serlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Señora Lestrange, que… sorprendente visita —acertó a decir Harry, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Bellatrix para besarla.

—Disculpa por presentarme en tu casa sin avisar —replicó la duquesa de Devonshire—, estaba por la zona y aproveché.

—Por favor, siéntese —la invitó Harry—, ¿desea algo de beber?

—Lo que deseo… —pronunció clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de él—, es que dejes de hablarme de usted, sólo Bellatrix, por favor.

—Discúlpeme, discúlpame, lo siento —exclamó el moreno—, ¿y qué… te trae por aquí, Bellatrix?

—Me gusta cómo pronuncias mi nombre —aseguró caminando hasta Harry, que tragó saliva.

Quizá había sido mala idea recibirla. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse hacia atrás para huir de ella, Bellatrix cambió de dirección y se sentó sin dejar de sonreír.

«Me gusta ponerte nervioso —pensaba—, aunque quizá sea porque te inquieta mi visita.»

—En realidad, mi visita no tiene nada que ver con el ocio o el placer —La duquesa pudo ver cómo Harry respiraba aliviado ante sus palabras—. He venido por asuntos de negocios.

—Ah, vaya, pues tú dirás.

Bellatrix le contó que estaba pensando comprar unas tierras que habían sido siempre propiedad de la familia Potter, porque se encontraban pegadas a unos terrenos suyos que deseaba ampliar. Harry se mostró atento en todo momento, escuchando con atención sus explicaciones, y evitando, en lo posible, que su mirada se posara sobre el exuberante escote de la morena. No podía creer que los movimientos y gestos que hacía aquella mujer fuesen del todo casuales, eran demasiado provocativos. Quizá no podía evitarlo, y le salían de manera inconsciente cuando estaba en presencia de algún hombre.

«En otras circunstancias… —se dijo a sí mismo—, pero estoy tan enamorado de Ginny, que aunque te ofrecieras desnuda, no querría tocarte.»

De pronto recordó las palabras que ella le dedicó la noche del baile de máscaras, Bellatrix le dejó muy claro que él le resultaba atractivo, y una extraña sensación de poder lo recorrió. Ni siquiera Harry Potter era inmune a la vanidad, y Bellatrix lo sabía.

—Hablaré con mi abogado —explicó Harry—, quiero informarme de qué tierras se trata, te llamaré cuando lo haga, si te parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto —aseguró Bellatrix, ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano.

Harry se la besó y caminó unos pasos detrás de ella, hasta la puerta de su mansión, donde la despidió con cortesía.

—Qué galante eres, mi querido conde de Bath —susurró ya sentada en su coche, mientras se despedía de él agitando suavemente la mano.

* * *

Una de las cosas que menos le gustaban a Cormac McLaggen era madrugar, y desde que quedaba con Luna Lovegood, madrugaba con frecuencia. A la rubia le gustaba mucho aprovechar las mañanas, la luz del sol, y prefería trasnochar lo menos posible. No podían ser más opuestos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Cormac, bostezando, pero con el coche preparado para recoger a Luna, que ese sábado lo acompañaba para visitar un refugio de animales en las afueras de Londres. Iba a comprarlo, le sobraba el dinero, pero Luna lo convenció para adoptar, porque había muchos animales sin hogar.

—¡Buenos días, Cormac! —saludó Luna con una gran sonrisa y llena de energía— No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto.

—¿Eh? —Cormac se quedó traspuesto unos instantes, ¿qué iban a hacer?, ¿acaso…?

—¡Vamos a adoptar un perrito para ti! —exclamó ilusionada. El rubio bajó a la tierra de inmediato.

—Claro, sí… —musitó. Entonces encendió el motor.

El viaje fue corto y Luna se lo pasó reconociendo diferentes árboles de la carretera y regalándole a Cormac explicaciones de ellos que no le interesaban en absoluto, sobre todo, porque las había aprendido con el apocado de Neville Longbottom. No se pudo contener.

—¿Te gusta Longbottom?

—¿Neville? —preguntó despreocupada.

—Sí, Neville, no conozco a otro Longbottom —insistió.

—Sí, claro que me gusta.

«¡Mierda! —maldijo él.»

—Me cae genial, es un buen amigo, me alegra haberlo conocido —añadió la rubia.

«¡Estupendo!, entonces, ¿puedo descartarlo como rival? —se preguntó— Y ya de paso, dejar de pensar estas cosas, Dios…»

Los recibió un chico flacucho que vestía ropa vieja y manchada, pues estaba limpiando algunas jaulas del refugio, como les explicó. Los condujo hasta una pequeña oficina, hecha de materiales prefabricados, donde los atendió una simpática chica rubia que llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas.

—Así que vais a adoptar un perro, es bueno compartir responsabilidades dentro de la pareja.

—No, no, Luna y yo no somos pareja —se apresuró en explicar Cormac.

—Ah, ¿entonces sois hermanos? —dijo la chica, al verlos a los dos rubios y de piel clara.

—No, tampoco —dijo el rubio.

—Será mejor que me calle, ¿verdad? —Ambos se rieron.

Cormac pensó que aquello era lo más parecido a un coqueteo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, y de manera automática se volvió hacia Luna, para comprobar si se había dado cuenta de algo, si le había molestado. Pero, probablemente ni los había escuchado, Luna estaba concentrada mirando un póster de la pared que hablaba de las enfermedades más habituales de los cachorros de perro. Cormac suspiró y volvió a mirar a la chica de las coletas.

—El perro es para mí, me gustaría que fuese cachorro.

—De acuerdo, seguidme, os llevaré a las jaulas de las camadas —Luna dejó de mirar el póster y los siguió—, prefieres macho o hembra.

Cormac estrechó los ojos. Nunca se lo había planteado. Miró a Luna, buscando ayuda, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—En general, las hembras son más cariñosas —comentó la empleada del refugio.

—Pues hembra —exclamó sin titubeos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía falto de cariño. Y todo por haberse fijado en la mujer imperturbable.

La elegida fue una preciosa perrita de color dorado, que por el tamaño que ya tenía, parecía provenir del cruce de razas grandes. La chica les explicó que pensaban que alguno de sus padres fue posiblemente un Golden Retriever o un Mastín.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Cormac estrechando la mano de la muchacha—, entonces, si hay cualquier problema puedo llamarte, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —aseguró ella—, y si no te llamaré yo —Cormac abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, y la chica aclaró sus palabras entre risas—. Es que nos gusta hacer un poco de seguimiento a los animales que entregamos en adopción.

—Me parece muy bien.

Cormac le dedicó una sonrisa y miró a Luna, que había permanecido ajena al momento, jugando con la cachorrita. Durante unos instantes, el rubio pensó que la chica del refugio era bonita, y además simpática. Podría salir con una chica así. Entonces subieron al coche. Luna colocó al animal en su regazo, para que no se asustase durante el viaje y Cormac buscaba las llaves del coche en su bolsillo. Y de pronto se quedó paralizado, sintiendo calidez en su mejilla izquierda, Luna lo estaba besando.

—Es muy bonito lo que has hecho por esta perrita —dijo Luna con voz suave—, le vas a dar la oportunidad de tener una vida muy feliz contigo. Bueno y tú con ella, ya lo verás.

—Sí, eso creo… —Le costaba articular las palabras. No esperaba aquel beso, aquel cálido y tierno beso. ¿Por qué lo desarmaba de esa manera?

—¿Ya tienes nombre para ella? —preguntó Luna mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Pues… no, todavía no —admitió el rubio—, ¿me ayudarás a elegirlo?

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló Luna exultante. Hasta la perrita se sobresaltó con el entusiasmo de la rubia—. Perdona, pequeñita —le susurró entre besos en su cabecita peluda.

Cormac la contemplaba sin dejar de sonreír. La perrita le daba la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con Luna, y decían que quien la seguía la conseguía, ¿por qué no iba a funcionarle a él?

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana, los padres de Hermione inauguraban una zona reformada en uno de sus hoteles más grandes, y su hija estuvo allí para presidir el acto. Snape tenía otros planes para ella, pero Hermione le sugirió que sería bueno mostrarse como una mujer capaz y con sus propias obligaciones, no sólo como consorte florero del príncipe Ron. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia. El estricto asesor odiaba que lo contradijeran, pero tuvo que admitir que la sugerencia de la castaña era interesante.

—Eres increíble —dijo Ron mientras la besaba—, ni siquiera yo he plantado cara a Snape tan bien como tú.

—Hay que hacerse valer, mi querido aprendiz —declaró Hermione con gesto de dignidad exagerada. Ambos rieron.

—Pero hablo en serio, Hermione, te admiro —manifestó el pelirrojo con las manos posadas en su cintura—, y como te dije hace tiempo, me encantaría que me ayudases a ser más como tú en ciertos aspectos. —Su novia le sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de sus orbes azules como el cielo.

—Será un trabajo duro, ¿está seguro de que podrá seguirme el ritmo, alteza? —desafió con diversión.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano —replicó, y se fundieron en un intenso beso.

—Por favor, alteza —renegó Snape con gesto agrio—, eso cuando estén a solas. Ahora tienen que trabajar.

La inauguración fue todo un éxito, gracias a la intervención de Hermione, elogiada por todos los medios al día siguiente, y a la presencia del príncipe, que atrajo todavía a más público. John y Emily Granger estaban tan contentos de cómo salieron las cosas, que invitaron a la pareja a dormir en el hotel Gold el viernes, cuando salieran del estreno de cine al que asistirían ese día. Los jóvenes aceptaron encantados, sobre todo, porque así podrían borrar el mal recuerdo de la noche que compartieron en aquel mismo hotel tiempo atrás, cuando todavía no estaban juntos de verdad.

* * *

La expectación era máxima. Por fin estrenaban la sexta entrega de la exitosa franquicia conocida por sus seguidores como "Daniel Radcliffe". Las aventuras del mago Daniel Radcliffe junto a sus fieles amigos Emma Watson y Rupert Grint habían conquistado al mundo entero, primero en forma de libros, y después llevadas a la pantalla grande.

La princesa Ginevra era fanática absoluta de la saga, así que, cuando supo que su hermano había sido invitado al estreno en uno de los teatros más importantes de Londres, no quiso perder la ocasión para apuntarse. Por supuesto, los dueños del local estuvieron encantados con su decisión. Hermione invitó a Katie, que acudió acompañada de Fred. Ron, por su parte, invitó también a Cormac, el cual aprovechó para invitar a Luna, pensando que una película de fantasía podría ser de su agrado, cualquier cosa por ganar puntos con ella.

Ron vestía un elegante smoking negro que hacía resaltar sus cabellos de fuego, peinados hacia un lado. A Hermione le costaba apartar la mirada de su novio. Pero el príncipe no estaba mejor, pues el precioso vestido oscuro de la joven lo tenía embobado. Qué ganas tenían de que se acabase el pase de la película y la cena con sus amigos para poder pasar a los postres.

—Ha sido todo un detalle invitarnos al estreno y a cenar en tu hotel, Hermione —dijo Katie Bell.

—No, ha sido un placer —replicó Hermione— además, quería veros a todas y contaros algo —Ginny frunció el ceño, Katie sonrió de lado, ella ya lo sabía, y Luna… Luna apenas les prestaba atención, porque estaba pendiente de ver si conseguía divisar a alguno de los actores de la película.

—Suéltalo ya —exclamó una Ginny impaciente. Katie se reía. Hermione dedicó un vistazo rápido a los chicos, que seguían conversando animadamente de no sabía qué a cierta distancia de ellas. Entonces devolvió la atención a sus amigas y comenzó a hablar.

—Pues, veréis… —Bajó la mirada varias veces.

—¿Veremos qué? —manifestó Ginny. La risa de Katie aumentó.

—Era más fácil contarlo por teléfono —confesó Hermione.

—Venga, mujer, que no es para tanto —dijo Katie—, usa las mismas palabras que cuando me lo contaste a mí.

—Está bien… —La princesa la miraba como si estuviera a punto de revelarle el origen del universo, quizá tendría que mirarse después lo intenso de su vena curiosa— Ron y yo llegamos hasta el final —pronunció débilmente. Seguía siendo una chica tímida, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Ginny con emoción. Hermione la miró con horror.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Ginny y Katie rieron con ganas.

—Claro que se nota —aseguró de pronto Luna. Las tres se sobresaltaron mirando en su dirección. Habían olvidado que también estaba allí—, la energía que hay a vuestro alrededor, vuestras miradas… es evidente —sentenció con una de sus sonrisas soñadoras.

—Ya ves que sí —bromeó Ginny—, y me alegro mucho por los dos, no debe haber nada mejor que unirse a la persona de la que estás enamorada, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hay —admitió Hermione, sonriendo—, pero es muy importante llegar a ese punto cuando realmente lo deseas y te sientes preparada —añadió.

No le había pasado desapercibido el verbo utilizado por la princesa. Ella y Harry todavía no habían dado el paso, y Hermione quería que cuando ocurriese, fuera tan maravilloso como había sido para ella y Ron.

—Y cambiando de tema… —La pelirroja estrechó los ojos mirando a Katie—, tú también tienes novedades, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con mis primos?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para reír. La morena se sonrojó un poco, pero no tardó en recuperarse y mostrar su desparpajo natural, contándoles lo que había pasado en el baile de máscaras y su decisión de empezar a salir con Fred Weasley.

—Por eso Cormac se disfrazó de romano, para hacer pareja contigo… —dijo de pronto Luna, como si fuese lo más importante de todo lo que había contado la morena.

—Sí, pensamos que así resultaría más creíble lo nuestro —confesó Katie.

—Yo ya sabía que acabarías dándole una oportunidad a Fred —aseguró Luna con una sonrisa—, se veía venir.

Hermione y Ginny la miraron con cara de sorpresa, pensando que tal vez Luna, además de excéntrica era un poco bruja. Ellas no imaginaban que Katie acabaría saliendo con el gemelo del chico que la volvía loca. La morena tampoco, pero otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. Cormac no la ayudó por simple altruismo, sino para dar celos a Luna, sin embargo, la rubia parecía carecer de toda sensibilidad cuando el asunto trataba de ella. Aunque estuvo tentada, prefirió no traicionar a Cormac, y calló sus motivos para ayudarla.

Pero con sus mejores amigos, Cormac no tenía que fingir. Ya conocían sus inclinaciones hacia la excéntrica Lovegood y quiso ponerles al día sobre las últimas novedades, o carencia de ellas. Era el momento ahora que Fred estaba en el baño.

—Y así están las cosas, ahora tengo una perrita monísima esperándome en casa, con sus pipís y caquitas, y Luna sigue pasando de mí… creo —dijo el rubio con desánimo.

—No te quejes, en casa te espera mucho cariño femenino —bromeó Ron. Cormac lo miró con odio, y Harry rodó los ojos. Siempre estaban igual, desde niños.

—Bueno, eso del beso en la mejilla… es bonito —dijo Harry.

—Sí, pero sólo fue un gesto amistoso —explicó Cormac—, si me hubiera besado en los labios…

—Y si el infierno se congelase —exclamó el príncipe—. Estamos hablando de Luna Lovegood, la chica más extraña y fuera de lo común que hayamos podido conocer. A lo mejor también le gustas, pero no entiendes su forma de demostrarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

—No, bromeaba… simplemente no le gustas, Cormac, asúmelo de una vez —remató el pelirrojo.

Harry prefirió seguir callado, pensaba como Ron y aunque Cormac no había sido precisamente un angelito con muchas de las chicas con las que había salido, le dolía verlo tan colgado de una chica tan imposible.

—No quiero asumirlo, Ron —musitó mientras miraba a Luna en la distancia—, voy a jugar mis últimas cartas con la ayuda de Gretel.

—¿De quién? —preguntaron al unísono sus amigos.

—De mi perrita, la bautizamos así Luna y yo esta semana —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cormac… —dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó molesto—, vosotros también os fijasteis en dos chicas que no eran fáciles de conquistar, y no por ello cambiaron vuestros sentimientos.

En eso, el rubio tenía razón, tanto para Ron como para Harry, había sido complicado llegar al punto en el que estaban con Hermione y Ginny.

—Eso es cierto, pero Luna… —empezó Harry—, nunca ha mostrado interés en chicos, a diferencia de nuestras novias.

—Así es, Hermione incluso tenía novio, y mi hermana se fijó en el idiota de Malfoy —manifestó el príncipe.

—Quizá Luna es así por algún motivo, y no, no el que estáis pensando, no es lesbiana.

—Quizá Luna es así y punto. Deberías olvidarte de ella y mirar a otras chicas —insistió el pelirrojo.

Tras el pase de la película, el grupo de amigos abandonó el teatro para subir a los coches y dirigirse al hotel Gold de la familia Granger.

―Emma y Rupert me han recordado un poco a nosotros —declaró Hermione.

―¿Por qué? ―se interesó el príncipe.

―Porque es evidente que están enamorados, pero como no hablan claro de sus sentimientos, salen con otras personas y se hacen daño.

―Es verdad, se parecen a nosotros. Pero confío en que antes de que termine la saga se sinceren, como hicimos tú y yo, mi amor. ―La abrazó por la cintura y Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te ha gustado la película? —preguntó Cormac a Luna.

—Sí, me ha encantado, adoro la magia —confesó la rubia, feliz como una niña pequeña. Cormac sintió ternura hacia ella—, además, me he sentido bastante identificada con el personaje de Evanna, ¿sabes que yo también he tenido visiones más allá de este mundo?

Cormac se mostró interesado, aunque en realidad, lo único que le interesaba era disfrutar de la felicidad que irradiaba la joven cuando hablaba de algo que la fascinaba.

—Hola Harry, qué casualidad —pronunció una sugerente voz femenina. Cuando el moreno se volvió vio a Bellatrix Lestrange acompañada de dos amigas.

—Hola Bellatrix —contestó un poco incómodo. Conocía el carácter de la pelirroja, y temió que la duquesa hiciera algo inadecuado que la provocase.

—Parece que últimamente estamos destinados a vernos —dijo con despreocupación.

La princesa se puso tiesa, mirándola con un desprecio imposible de ocultar. Harry pudo sentir como le apretaba un poco más el brazo al que iba cogida.

—Vaya, vaya, qué suerte he tenido esta noche —admitió Sirius Black al ver a pocos metros a la duquesa de Devonshire conversando con el conde de Bath y su novia.

—Sigues interesado en esa mujer, por lo que veo —dijo Remus con cierta molestia.

—No puedo evitarlo, es totalmente mi tipo —explicó con una amplia sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

De pronto, la morena se sintió observada y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para dar con los dos hombres, dedicándole al moreno una sonrisa ciertamente seductora. Harry aprovechó el momento para despedirse rápidamente y alejarse de ella, cosa que Ginny agradeció, pudo sentirla más relajada. Pero eso no significaba que pasara por alto el comentario de la mujer.

—¿Has visto últimamente a Bellatrix Lestrange?

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos al hotel en el coche de Cormac? —sugirió Hermione—, no me apetece llegar con el coche oficial y que los paparazzis nos estropeen la velada. Ya nos han fotografiado bastante hoy en la alfombra roja.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el príncipe—, así que, Sirius, puedes volver a Clarence House sin nosotros, te llamaré para que nos recojas mañana por la mañana.

—Pero no podemos dejarle solo, alteza —replicó Remus de inmediato.

—Lo sé, por eso tú vendrás con nosotros, Remus.

—Muy bien, señor.

Katie y Fred se habían pasado la película haciéndose arrumacos, para horror de Cormac, que se había sentado junto a ellos con una extasiada Luna. Extasiada con la película, por supuesto. Cómo odiaba estar rodeado de tanta pareja feliz.

—Todavía se me hace extraño que hayamos salido sin mi hermano George.

—Pues vete acostumbrado, pelirrojo —exclamó Katie—, porque lo vamos a hacer muchas veces —añadió entrelazando sus dedos con los de Fred.

—Estoy deseándolo —confesó, y la besó.

Sirius se despidió de los príncipes y de Remus y decidió que aprovecharía el cambio de última hora, nadie tenía por qué enterarse ahora que los paparazzis ya no estaban. Se aseguró de que los jóvenes se habían marchado en sus coches y caminó hasta la duquesa, que seguía allí, charlando con sus amigas y dedicándole miradas a él de vez en cuando. Miradas que lo invitaban a acercarse, estaba seguro.

—Disculpe, señora Lestrange —empezó el moreno.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella.

—¿Puedo acercarlas a usted y a sus amigas a algún sitio? —se ofreció con galantería, fijando sus ojos grises en los oscuros de ella.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó la duquesa sin apartar la mirada, como si de un desafío se tratase.

Bellatrix sentía predilección por los hombres jóvenes, pero había hombres maduros con un atractivo salvaje irresistible. Y aquel moreno, lo suficientemente descarado como para abordarla de esa manera incluso estando acompañada de sus amigas, lo era.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. FIC CANCELADO

**FIC CANCELADO**

Sé con certeza que no continuaré con él, y lo siento mucho por las personas que todavía esperaban seguir leyendo esta historia.

La primera parte me trajo muchísimas alegrías, pero han pasado muchos años, y la musa de Harry Potter ya no está conmigo como antes. No quiero forzarme a escribir algo que no me sale de manera natural, porque sé que estropearía la historia y a los personajes, y eso no sería justo para nadie.

Sólo puedo deciros que Ron y Hermione son felices juntos, al igual que el resto de parejas, y que los Malfoy recibirían su castigo por intrigantes. Siento mucho no haber terminado de contar esta historia, pero siento que es mejor así que hacerlo por obligación.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído y acompañado hasta ahora. Un abrazo fuerte.

Ysabel.


End file.
